robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Qualifiers
Here's a place to list Qualifiers. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 06:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Series 4 *Iron Awe vs Bolt from the Blue: '''Iron Awe won :Note:Bolt from the Blue received a discretionary place *Mousetrap vs War Weary: Mousetrap won *The Steel Avenger vs Rotraktor: The Steel Avenger won *Sharkey vs Warhog Sharkey won :Note: Sharkey never appeared in the show and Warhog recieved a discretionary place *Tornado vs T2 R Special: Tornado won *Kater Killer vs Fluffy: Fluffy won : Note: For some reason, Fluffy did not participate in the wars. Kater Killer received a discretionary place. *The General vs Slicer: The General won : Note: Despite winning the battle, The General did not compete. The two robots were from the same team *Bannana-R Armour vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Dominator 2 vs Toecutter 2: Dominator 2 won *Dantomkia 1.0 vs Anorakaphobia: Dantomkia won : Note: Dantomkia still failed to qualify *Wheeliwhacko 2 vs Aeolus: Aeolus won :Note: Aeolus never appeared on the show. *Fat Boy Tin vs Knuckles: Fat Boy Tin won *Thermidor II vs Generation X: Thermidor II won *Terminal Ferocity vs Raizer Blade: Raizer Blade won *Major Tom vs Killertron: Killertron won :Note:Major Tom received a discretionary place. *V.I.P.E.R 01 vs More Panda Monium: V.I.P.E.R 01 won *V.I.P.E.R 01 vs Ming 2: Ming 2 won Series 5 In the Series 5 qualifiers, winning a battle did not guarantee qualification. In addition, some robots had qualifier battles against Series 5 seeds. The seeds qualified regardless of the outcome. *Lightning vs Razer: Razer won *Lightning vs Golden Eye: Lightning won *8645T vs Kan Opener: 8645T won :Note: Kan Opener received a discretionary place. *Short Circuit vs Atomic: Short Circuit won *Kronic 2 vs Mega Morg: Kronic 2 won *Barbaric Response vs Killetron 2: Barbaric Response won *Chompalot vs Spirit of Knightmare: Spirit of Knightmare won *T-Bone vs Wooden robot (most likely Brutus Maximus): T-Bone won *T-Bone vs ??? (Steel box): T-Bone won *Cataclysmic Variabot vs Toecutter 2: Cataclysmic Variabot won :Note: Cataclysmic Variabot did not compete. *Tip-Top vs Cerberus: Tip-Top won *M2 vs Roobarb: M2 won :Note: M2 did not compete. *Roobarb vs Purple Predator vs Granny's Revenge vs Razer vs Rattus Rattus vs Shunt: No winner declared *Vader vs Dome: Vader won :Note: Vader did not compete. Dome received a discretionary place. Series 6 *The Hassocks Hog vs Immortalis vs Ming 3 vs Revolution 2: Ming 3 won :Note: The Hassocks Hog and Revolution 2 received discretionary places. *Boudicca vs Kan Opener vs 13 Black vs Retribution: 13 Black won :Note: Kan Opener received a discretionary place. *Lambsy vs Raging Reality vs Reactor 2 vs ???: Raging Reality won *Infernal Contraption vs Ripper (not Team Roaming Robots machine) vs Double Trouble vs GBH 2: No winner was officially announced, but '''Infernal Contraption', Double Trouble, and GBH 2 all impressed the judges enough to qualify. *Killer Carrot 2 vs Night Raider vs Derek 2 vs ???: Derek 2 won :Note: Killer Carrot 2 received a discretionary place. *Dantomkia vs Iron Awe 2 vs ??? vs ???: Dantomkia won :Note: Iron Awe 2 received a discretionary place. *Lightning vs Twister (Series 5) vs TX-108 vs Barbaric Response: Barbaric Response won *Scorpion vs King B Powerworks: Scorpion won *Kat 3 vs Woden vs Typhoon 2 vs Granny's Revenge 2: Kat 3 won :Note: Granny's Revenge 2 received a discretionary place. *Chompalot vs Edge Hog vs ??? vs ???: Edge Hog won *Ripper vs The Alien: The Alien won *259 vs Splinter vs Chip vs Colossus: 259 won :Note: Colossus received a discretionary place *Roobarb vs Major Tom vs Hell's Teeth vs ???: Roobarb won :Note: Major Tom received a discretionary place Series 7 *Hassocks Hog 2 vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Sabre Tooth vs Hannibal: Disc-O-Inferno won :Note: Hassocks Hog 2 received a discretionary place. *Lightning vs Barber-Ous 2'n A Bit vs Colossus vs Alchemy: Lightning won :Note: Colossus and Barber-Ous 2'n A Bit received discretionary places. *Constrictor vs Mean Streak vs Brutus Maximus vs Retirebot: Brutus Maximus used a net to immobilize Mean Streak. Since entanglement devices are not allowed, '''Mean Streak' was given the win by default.'' :Note: Constrictor and Brutus Maximus received discretionary places. *Killer Carrot 2 vs Sir Chromalot vs Scorpion vs ???: Scorpion and Killer Carrot 2 won *Mute vs Iron Awe 2.1 vs ??? vs ???: Mute and Iron Awe 2.1 won *8645T 2 vs TX-108 vs Mighty Mouse vs ???: 8645T won :Note: Mighty Mouse received a discretionary place *Typhoon 2 vs Big Nipper vs Ewe 2 vs Araknia: Ewe 2 won :Note: The three remaining robots received discretionary places *Kat 3 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife vs ??? (spinner): Unknown outcome, but at least both Kat 3 and Revenge of Trouble & Strife qualified *Cayenne vs Disconstructor: Disconstructor won *PullverizeR vs Robochicken vs Direct Action vs Reptirron the Second: Robochicken & Reptirron The Second qualified *Tsunami vs Shredder Evolution vs ??? vs ???: Shredder Evolution won :Note: Tsunami recieved a discretionary place. *Pressure vs King B Powerworks vs M2 vs Thunderpants: Unknown winner, but only Pressure didn't qualify *Gravity vs Mechaniac vs RCC 2 vs ???: Gravity won *Supernova vs Hammerhead 2 vs German Hammer: Supernova won :Note: Hammerhead 2 recieved a discretionary place. *I Bot One Beta vs Metalis vs Tough as Nails vs Skorpizoid: I Bot One Beta won.''' :"Note: Metalis and Tough as Nails recieved discretionary places."